


What's In A Kiss?

by coldfusion9797



Series: For The Fans [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Filming has started on Jurassic World 3, and it's time to shoot that kiss.





	What's In A Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> It's International Fanworks Day, so here is my gift to you all, to thank you for your support of this idea. Enjoy :)

The thing about movie shoots is that they don't happen in sequence. Like with BoRhap, the first thing they shot was Live Aid. 

And with this one, just to prove a point Joe thinks, someone has decided that they are starting with _the kiss_. They've had no time to get in character.

And it was all good in theory, and he wants to do it, thinks it'll actually be really great for the movie, but it's _Ben_. 

Joe's an actor, a professional, so he knows he shouldn't be so hesitant, but there's something... _You want this too much..._ He wants to tell his brain to shut up, this has to be good, it has to be the _characters_. They fought so hard for this. _They'll all know..._

Ben's looking back at him, wide-eyed, his Adam's apple bobbing with a nervous swallow, and then he bites his lip. That little tell that makes Joe melt every time.

"And... action!"

Neither one of them move.

"Cut!"

Maybe they should have practiced. They'd talked about it, but both agreed something special might happen on screen if they saved it and made the first kiss, a real first kiss. 

"We can cut the kiss if it's a problem."

"No, no," they both insist.

"Roll it again," Joe says. _Just go for it. There will be reshoots. You can fix it up later if you have to._

"And action!"

Ben's character is the one that instigates it, so he reels Joe in and slams their mouths together and... and... and he has a job to do. Tim might not have started it, but he's a go-getter kind of guy. Still impatient, still a wiseass. Joe, Tim, grins and pulls Ben, Matt, back in. Tim wants this, he just didn't know it. He slips his arms around Ben, no Matt, no _Ben_ , and...

"Cut!"

_No..._

"We got it guys."

Ben pulls back, cheeks adorably flushed, giving him a little smile that asks; _did we go overboard?_ Joe wants to tell him no, impossible, but this isn't real. 

"Okay, we got it," Colin, the director, confirms.

_Are you sure?_

Ben shoots him a surprised look and Joe realises he said that out loud.

"It's a PG-13 rating. Yeah, we got it."

If Joe wasn't an actor, used to being in awkward situations, he might actually die from embarrassment. As it is, he only feels the slightest touch of heat in his cheeks.

"Take a break. We'll pick it up again after lunch."

\---

Inevitably, they both end up in one trailer. The studio probably could've saved a few bucks by having them share, it's not like they aren't always together. 

"That was okay. Right?" Ben asks to test the waters.

Joe's eyes narrow thoughtfully. 

"I'm thinking there might be a different word than 'okay'..."

"We didn't overdo it?"

"I think more is more in this case."

Joe's right. There is nothing worse than a gay kiss on screen, when the actors don't commit to it. Now, Alex Vlahos and Evan Williams, there are two best mates who know how to lock lips on screen. It looks as natural as breathing for them. Ben wants it to be like that, because if they get a spin-off sequel, who knows?

Ben isn't sure which parts of this he should voice.

They promised it wouldn't change anything, that it was just work. Ben was a soapy actor, he's done plenty of on screen kisses, they mean nothing. Except this is Joe, and something _has_ changed, because they're staring at each other, unable to say what they're thinking, and that's not usually them.

"So-"

"What-" 

They both start at the same time. 

"You go," Ben offers. 

First Joe frowns, but then it turns into a smile as he relaxes. 

"How was it?" Joe's smirking now, and this Ben knows. They've flirted endlessly pretty much since the day they met.

"Honestly mate, it's a bit of a blur."

Joe folds his arms.

"Now I'm offended." 

Ben shrugs.

"Guess you needed to bring a better game."

Joe's eyes narrow in that thoughtful look again, then it happens. He steps forward, his hand curls around the back of Ben's neck, and he's being kissed. 

He makes a little sound of surprise, stumbles back half a step, and Joe capitalises on it. Catching him around the waist, slipping his tongue into Ben's mouth. It should be weird, and it should be wrong, but it isn't. 

He's off balance, but Joe's got him, so he forgets everything else but kissing Joe back.

He's really starting to get into it, then Joe is straightening them up, pulling back, but Ben's not ready for it to end. He's reaching, stretching forward, trying to keep their mouths together, but Joe breaks the connection.

Ben blinks, dazed, why'd it have to end? And then he sees the shit-eating grin on Joe's face.

"Want me to bring it, huh?"

He's stunned for a moment more, but then he realises Joe thinks he's won something here. Ben can't deny the effect Joe's had, but he can try to salvage a little of his dignity.

"No one likes a show-off."

Joe laughs in his face. 

"That pout does nothing to help your cause."

"And what cause is that?"

"Well I dunno. Depends. Do you, or don't you, want me to kiss you again?"

"Umm..." he bites his lip. There's a trick in here somewhere, probably... 

"Jesus," Joe breathes. "Do you have any idea..." 

Huh? 

And then Joe is touching his face, the look in his eyes gone serious.

"Are we done with kidding around now?"

 _Is this real?_ That's the question he's asking. 

Ben thinks it might be. He nods.

"Finally..." Joe sighs, and then he's kissing Ben again, slower, more carefully this time. And Ben responds, it does feel right, and he thinks they're gonna nail this shoot. Chemistry is everything on screen, and they've got bucket loads of it. 

Joe ends the kiss, dragging Ben's bottom lip between his teeth, and Ben grins up at him. 

"I think this job just got a whole lot better."

Joe grins back.

"Fuck the first few takes up when we go back out there."

"You just want more excuses to kiss me."

"I don't need any of those," Joe says, pressing another quick kiss to Ben's mouth to prove his point. 

"What then?" Ben smirks.

"Relationships take some figuring out. We don't need an audience."

"Relationship? Is that what this is?"

"C'mon Benny, you know it has been since the day we met."

Well, he guesses he can't argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there's still more of this story to tell, but I'm a commitment-phobe, so it'll be another one (or two) shot if it happens. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
